El amor es
by rustjacque12
Summary: Cuando todo va mal y la soledad es tu única compañía, te vuelves parte de la nada, que pasara cuando esa nada…lleve un nombre y se convierta en alguien demasiado importante, que pasara cuando el amor intente sacarla de la oscuridad y darle la oportunidad de sonreír. Femslah, Aurora X Maleficent, After movie. Un poco OC


El amor es…

Disclaimer: Maleficent no me pertenece, este Fanfiction es sin fines de lucro, saludos a todos aquellos que pasen por esta historia; este Fanfic contiene Femslash si no les gusta no lo lean, respeto ante todo, gracias.

* * *

La noche era tranquila, algunas de las criaturas mágicas aún volaban sobre el cielo azabache, y la luna se reflejaba majestuosa en el agua, era tan vivo aquel reflejo, que quien quiera que lo viese diría que la luna se había arrojado al agua y ahora ya hacía en las profundidades del lago, aquel extraño y hermoso paisaje misterioso era observado en la tranquilidad del silencio, por una hermosa mujer de tez pálida y ojos del color de las esmeraldas más enigmáticas que existieran, de labios gruesos rojos cual carmín y hermoso perfil digno de aquella nada común belleza, su ropa una simple bata hecha de las más finas telas tejidas por su propia magia, en su hombro su fiel confidente y amigo cercano…Diaval el cuervo…Diaval el que siempre la veía suspirar todas las noches cuando aquello que atormentaba a su ama llegaba, un sentimiento confuso para el animal, no lo entendía del todo pues si bien ella misma había afirmado que "el amor verdadero no existe" él no tenía la menor idea de porque Maléfica la hermosa hada…suspiraba largas veces con los ojos cristalinos, pero se imaginaba las razones, pues presto atención a su ama durante toda la semana, cuando la dulce Aurora corría de un lado al otro y platicaba con ella, Diaval observaba callado, oculto bajo el hombro de su ama, observaba la sonrisa de Maléfica sutil pero encantadora, sonrisa que no mostraba a nadie más que a Aurora, "me haz robado el corazón" solía repetirle acompañando el débil susurro con sonrisas melancólicas llenas de sentimientos reprimidos…

Otro suspiro más por parte de Maléfica que observaba con tranquilidad la silueta de la luna en la tranquilidad del lago; Diaval algo desesperado por hablar con ella se levantó en vuelo y comenzó a aletear alrededor de ella, Maléfica parecía molestarse pero con el leve chasquido de sus dedos y un poco de su magia el cuervo tomo la forma de un hombre, un hombre con una sonrisa de desilusión.

-¿Por qué esa cara Diaval?- cuestiono Maléfica. –Parece que has visto un fantasma muchacho, dime que te trae tan alterado si la noche esta tan pacifica hoy.

Diaval se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, observando la luna reflejarse y suspiro con pesadez imitando a su ama.

-Me dirás que debo sentir cuando haces eso, porque no le entiendo muy bien todavía, los humanos me siguen confundiendo.- volvió a suspirar el cuervo, Maléfica lo miro con una sonrisa, después de todo él era su único y verdadero amigo desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-Es muy simple, no puedes entenderme si piensas en mi como una humana…porque no soy como ellos, yo soy un ser mágico, y esto, es una locura solo de humanos.- expresó con tristeza mientras miraba al cielo la oji esmeralda.

-Entonces esto es lo que llaman locura, esta ola de suspiros y silencio nocturno acompañada de abrumadora neblina de tristeza.- se respondió a si mismo Diaval, asintiendo como si todas sus dudas se desvanecieran, Maléfica se rio bajo y observo a su amigo, intento buscar las palabras que ni ella misma entendía…intento ser sincera y se dio cuenta de que lo que sentía, que ya no podía negarse a sí misma la razón por la que la tristeza venía a ella cada que la joven Aurora se marcha al gran palacio sentada sobre el corcel blanco de ese patético príncipe llamado Philip.

-Esa locura tiene otro nombre para los humanos, es conocido entre ellos por el nombre de "mal de amor".- susurró con tristeza en su rostro. –Lamentablemente Diaval, para tal mal no hay cura alguna.

El cuervo se quedó pensativo, luego chasqueo los dedos y dijo.

-Pero tú decías que el amor verdadero no existía, más sin embargo la maldición que alguna vez estuvo en la dulce Aurora fue destruida por tú beso de amor verdadero.- se exalto como si hubiera descubierto algo que nadie más. –Por lo cual, el amor verdadero si existe, y tu amor verdadero es Aurora.- terminó su conclusión que ya era una obviedad para la pobre Maléfica.

-Así es, ella robo mi corazón, y me hizo sentir la calidez de amar alguien de nuevo, devolvió la bondad a mi persona, pero no es correcto que se quede a mi lado, ella pertenece a los humanos.

Diaval quedo confundido.

-Es que no lo entiendo…- se enfadó poniendo cara de molestia. –Si ella no pertenecía aquí, porque querías tenerla contigo todos estos meses, porque te apegaste a algo que simplemente no podía ser tuyo.- miro al suelo buscando una respuesta, se sentía impotente al no comprender lo que era el amor.

-Diaval, no estés molesto, cuando uno está enamorado, no entiende de razones, hace cosas sin pensarlas y quiere que su persona amada sea feliz, incluso si eso te cuesta tu propia felicidad, es por eso que es un "mal de amor".- sonrió decaída el hada, sollozando con debilidad.

-Entonces creo que estoy enamorado de ti, porque yo quiero que seas feliz, yo quiero que Aurora sea feliz contigo, porque cuando se marcha con Philip ella siempre promete volver, ella siempre estará para ti, yo lo sé, creo que también estoy enamorado, porque me llena de molestia este asunto.- exclamó molesto y pateó una piedra al lago, borrando el tranquilo reflejo de la luna y volviéndolo una mancha confusa.

Maléfica sonrió, y se levantó de las rocas donde había estado sentada todo el tiempo, tomó del brazo a Diaval.

-No Diaval, no estás enamorado, tu sientes cariño por mí, y yo siempre sentiré un cariño especial por ti, pero no es lo mismo, no es igual a estar enamorado de esta manera, tan…dolorosa.- dijo con desgano la oji esmeralda, Diaval asintió y se acercó a ella.

-Vuélveme un ave, no estoy convencido, quiero saber una verdadera respuesta a lo que es el amor humano.

Maléfica lo miro sin comprender, pero se imaginó lo que su amigo estaba por hacer, así que le lanzo la leve estela de polvo mágico, de él pronto nacieron plumas y se redujo su tamaño, volvía a ser aquel simple animal que había rescatado de una trampa humana tan burda, Diaval revoloteo sobre maléfica y luego se elevó sobre los arboles divisando el cielo despejado, voló al horizonte ahí donde podía apreciar el castillo que alguna vez había ocupado el cruel rey Stephan.

No tardó mucho en llegar, Diaval volaba con determinación y busco por todo el castillo a la única persona que podría darle fin a su duda.

Al fin en la torre principal observaba a la dulce joven, alrededor de ella varios hombres que la cuestionaban, Diaval se posó en una de las columnas, oculto ante la vista para poder escuchar la conversación.

-Pero querida princesa Aurora, usted es gran amiga del hada que protege el prado, si tan solo llegara a un acuerdo y nos dejara explorar aquella zona lleno de increíbles tesoros y recompensas.- explico en un extraño acento un hombre barrigón y de cabello algo canoso.

Aurora se llevó la mano a la cabeza y negó, parecía molesta con lo que los hombres le pedían.

-Yo no seré como fue mi padre, o todos los reyes que alguna vez dirigieron el reino, la avaricia a consumido a los buenos hombres, les ha nublado el juicio y los ha llevado a dejar su humanidad, invadir aquellas tierras una terrible ofensa contra la paz que existe entre Maléfica y nuestro reino.- expreso con claridad y tono de mando, los hombres se miraron los unos a los otros, cuando estaban por volver a hablar, el joven Philip apareció.

-Vaya veo que han estado hablando con Aurora sobre la exploración.- suspiró. -¿Qué opinas? Hay demasiados misterios que nos gustaría desvelar.- sonrió divertido.

Aurora lo miro furiosa y se marchó sin decir nada, Diaval la siguió con sigilo, llegaron a lo que parecía una hermosa habitación de grandes ventanales, piso de mármol blanco y una pared llena de distintos diseños florales, se acomodó en la cama de sabanas de seda, suspiro y se cubrió el rostro, parecía estar sollozando, Diaval entonces se posó frente a ella, y grazno levemente, Aurora levanto el rostro con algunas lágrimas apenas asomando por sus ahora sonrojadas mejillas.

-Diaval…pequeño, ¿Cómo has estado?...¿Cómo esta ella?- susurró intentando que su voz no se quebrara, debido a las tareas de gobernar el reino, pocas veces podía escapar al prado y pasar tiempo con aquella hada que tanto quería.

Diaval ladeó su cabeza de forma infantil, Aurora sonrió con debilidad, se agachó y lo tomó entre sus manos, acariciándolo con suavidad, en el pensamiento de Diaval la pregunta divagaba.

-Extraño tanto la libertad de antaño, poder correr en el bosque y jugar con los trolls, las ninfas y las hermosas hadas, Diaval…debe ser hermoso volar con libertad.

El cuervo la miraba con atención si tan solo supiera que volar y ser un cuervo, es más difícil que cualquier otra ave, siempre huyendo de aquellos que lo quieren cazar.

Aurora se levantó y se dirigió a su balcón, dejando a Diaval en el barandal.

-Nunca pude darle las gracias por haberme despertado de esa maldición.- susurró

Divial aletio.

-Sabes, hace poco me hice una pregunta.- susurró dedicando una sonrisa de desilusión. –Si te enamoras de alguien pero no te permiten estar a su lado, ¿Qué haces?...

Diaval graznó y comenzó a tomar forma humana, Maléfica debió haber pensado que el ya habría llegado a su destino, Aurora se sorprendió un poco por el repentino cambio.

-A tu pregunta, yo desconozco los sentimientos humanos, y mi ama es un ser mágico, como podría responder tal cuestión.- dijo cabizbajo.

Aurora lo tomó del hombre.

-El amor es inexplicable, y a la vez lo es todo, no hay definición aparente, no hay un significado concreto, solo es, existe y es parte de una fuerza que no puede ser abatida si es un sentimiento totalmente puro.

Diaval asintió se comenzaba a dar una idea.

-Maléfica dijo algo similar, es inexplicable y no entiende razones pero te hace feliz…el amor, es…bueno.- susurró el sacando conclusiones.

-Maléfica sabe mucho más de lo que imaginas sobre el amor y la bondad del mundo, pero los guarda, me he enterado de ella y mi padre, hace tanto que lo sé, pero tengo miedo de preguntarle.- dijo la joven.

-No es bueno, son cosas que ella desea olvidar, recuerdos que la lastimaron.

-Lo se Diaval, no quiero saber que paso entre ellos, quiero preguntarle…si todavía podría amar a alguien de esa manera…- expresó, en su rostro había confusión al mismo tiempo que parecía triste.

-Aurora te ves decaída y mal, que ha pasado dulce niña, los hombres que hablaban contigo, son los que te ponen de esta manera verdad.- cuestionó Diaval.

Aurora negó y se miró la mano, llevaba un anillo de oro blanco en el dedo medio.

-No Diaval, yo jamás me dejaría abrumar por tal cosa, esos hombres no cambiaran nunca mi visión del mundo del prado, no quiero que nadie lo profane.- explico sonriendo, sin embargo su garganta se volvió un nudo, provocando que se le dificultara decir la verdad. –Diaval, me voy a casar con Philip…- sollozó.

Diaval la miro extrañado, la confesión no parecía una mala noticia pero por alguna razón ella parecía realmente dolida.

-Es tan malo eso, creí que él era tu verdadero amor Aurora.- dijo confundido el cuervo.

Ella suspiro nuevamente.

-No lo entiendes verdad, yo…- sus labios temblaron. –Estoy perdidamente enamorada de otra persona, y en realidad me he dado cuenta demasiado tarde.- la voz le tembló y el llanto no tardó en hacer presencia.

Diaval la miro con asombró, se acercó a ella y la abrazó, todavía no entendía bien esa extraña cosa del "amor" pero parecía que no solo te provocaba felicidad, si no un sinfín de emociones extrañas.

Ella se acurruco en la calidez que provocaba su amigo, en realidad quería decirle de quien se había enamorado, pero estaba muy afectada, cuando esa persona se enterara jamás la volvería a tratar igual, seguramente se alejaría para siempre; ya estaba demasiado lejos de sus manos como para decirle adiós para siempre, no podía y no quería perderla…

La puerta se abrió de par en par, un joven de cabello castaño entraba en la habitación con una sonrisa desdibujada, cuando el joven miró a su futura esposa, el semblante le cambio, había rabia e ira.

Philip se acercó con brusquedad y separó a Diaval de Aurora, lo tomó del brazo y lo arrojó al suelo.

-Así que eres tú, eres tú el infeliz que ha osado robar el corazón de mi amada.- grito iracundo el príncipe, desenvaino su espada y la apuntó al cuervo, Aurora preocupada tomó del brazo a Philip.

-No, te confundes, él es solo mi amigo, Philip confía en mí, Diaval no es aquel que…- la voz volvió a temblarle y un recuerdo la rompió en llanto.

"has robado mi corazón" esa frase que escuchó en sueños, ahora era la realidad para Aurora.

Philip escuchó a su futura mujer llorar, y giró para verla, lo miraba llena de lastima y tristeza, y él la miraba con el semblante serio, como si nunca fuera a perdonarla.

Diaval se levantó con lentitud, y le quitó la espada mientras él estaba distraído, arrojando aquella arma lejos de ambos.

-Basta, príncipe Philip, te has vuelto duro de corazón, como todos los hombres que alguna vez han pasado por este reino, la dulce Aurora, no es a mí a quien ama, y sé que ella cumplirá con su deber incluso sobre sus sentimientos, pero tu sin embargo no te la mereces ni un poco, quizás desconozco que es el amor, pero sé que el cariño existe, y ya no veo cariño en tus ojos, hombre de poca voluntad.- exclamó Diaval tratando de arreglar el malentendido.

Aurora se interpuso en Diaval y Philip.

-Si no crees mis palabras por lo menos déjale ir, por favor déjalo.- suplicó la hermosa joven.

Philip asintió y se marchó de la habitación lleno de sentimientos de rabia.

-Aurora, mírame y prométeme algo.- suplicó. –Se lo que he dicho, pero atarse a una persona con el corazón oscuro solo trae sufrimiento, tú padre se llenó de sentimientos corruptos, si te quedas con Philip sufrirás de la terrible bruma que viene con los sentimientos dolorosos.

Aurora asintió y le dio un último abrazo, justo antes de romperlo susurró algo que cambio en ese momento todo lo que pensaba el cuervo, se soltó y ella le dedico una sonrisa triste, pero el asintió preocupado, salió del castillo y tardo unas horas en volver junto a Maléfica a pie.

-Vaya, veo que has vuelto, ya obtuviste tu respuesta.- sonrió con cariño Maléfica.

Diaval negó con la cabeza.

-Sigo confundido.

-Te lo dije, no hay explicación para el amor, ni criaturas como nosotros ni humanos podemos entenderlo en su totalidad, es un misterio, una bendición o una maldición de la que no podemos huir.- suspiro.

Diaval la abrazo, tomando por sorpresa a Maléfica.

-Que sucede muchacho, te has vuelto loco.- reclamó la oji verde.

El cuervo sonrió, y entonces extendió su mano tenía el puño cerrado, Maléfica lo miro con extrañeza.

-Esto te pertenece, te pertenecerá siempre.- dijo con tristeza él.

Abrió su mano, y en la palma llevaba el anillo de oro blanco de Aurora, pues este era su anillo de compromiso, Maléfica miro el pequeño anillo sin entender de quien era.

-¿Qué dices Diaval, ahora me propondrás matrimonio?- se rio el hada.

-Esto es de una dulce joven, ella me dijo que es el amor, ella dijo que tienes su corazón.- Diaval miro a Maléfica esta lo miraba con confusión. –Ella me dijo antes de marcharme de su castillo, que eras tú su corazón.- susurró, pero Maléfica lo escuchó claramente, ella se llevó una mano a la boca e intento contener las lágrimas que afloraban de sus cristalinos ojos.

-Diaval…pero ella y Philip…- sollozó, negando con la cabeza, no podía creer que fuera correspondida. –Necesito que ella me lo diga.- exclamó.

-Maléfica, ella está por cometer un grave error, está por casarse con el príncipe Philip y él está muy cambiado, lo ha corrompido el poder.- dijo con preocupación Diaval, Maléfica asintió.

-Entonces Diaval, no hay tiempo que perder.- le lanzó un hechizo y comenzó a transformarse en un gran corsel negro.

Diaval relinchó, Maléfica subió en él, y rápidamente se dirigió al castillo, necesitaba aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas.

-Rapido Diaval, rápido, no hay tiempo que perder debemos llegar con Aurora.

En el castillo la princesa intentaba ser sincera con Philp.

-Te lo había dicho antes, he dejado de amarte, hay alguien que ha llenado mi corazón sin ni siquiera estar a mi lado ahora.- dijo con sinceridad.

Philip negó con la cabeza.

-Pero puedes aprender a amarme, yo lo se.- gritó

-No lo entiendes, al amor no lo puedes mandar, el corazón no entiende de razones, si fuera tan fácil elegir de quien te enamoras, no habría romances ocultos, ni amores negados en esta vida.- exclamó algo enojada.

-Cuentos de hadas, puras farsas, no lo entiendo, eras tan feliz conmigo, pero si eso es lo que quieres.- suspiro agotado. –Cancelaremos la boda, pero mi reino, mi gente ansia el poder que se esconde tras el prado.

-Philip aceptó que canceles nuestra unión pero te advierto que mi reino ha cambiado, y apoyara a lo seres del prado si intentan atacarlo.- expresó decidida la joven, él no dijo nada más tomo algunas cosas y se marchó, no volvería a pisar ese castillo jamás.

Aurora respiró con tranquilidad, inmediatamente un hombre vestido formalmente, apareció en su alcoba, le informo que exigían hablar con ella inminentemente; ella bajo al salón para recibir aquellas personas, y para su sorpresa quienes entraban eran nada menos que Diaval, acompañado de la persona que más deseaba ver en ese momento, corrió a sus brazos sin poder contener las lágrimas.

-Maléfica.- susurró mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, la nombrada también correspondía al abrazo mientras acariciaba el bello cabello de la joven.

-Te extrañaba bestia…- sonrió entre lágrimas la mujer.

Diaval miraba la escena con una enorme sonrisa, es curioso, pero creía que al fin había entendido un poco lo que era el amor.

Maléfica miró a la pequeña.

-Aurora, es verdad el mensaje que me dio Diaval.

La joven solo pudo asentir llena de vergüenza, sus mejillas se había puesto completamente rojas y miraba como embelesada a los ojos del hada.

Maléfica tomo con sutileza la barbilla de la joven, se acercó con lentitud y plantó un beso lleno de amor, transmitiendo todo el cariño que tenía por ella, todo sus sentimientos, Aurora se estremeció y se abrazó con más fuerza de Maléfica, se separaron ambas con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-Un beso de verdadero amor.- le susurró Aurora y Maléfica asintió.

-Vale creo que debería irme a casa.- rio nervioso Diaval.

Maléfica y Aurora se dieron cuenta de la escena que estaban haciendo.

-Perdona Diaval, hace tanto tiempo que moría por hacer aquello.- rio Maléfica

-Entonces ahora podre estar contigo…- le dijo con ternura Aurora.

Ambas se volvieron a mirar con ese amor que tanto se profesaban.

-¿Pero y tu boda?- cuestiono preocupada el hada.

-Ya no habrá tal cosa, además quiero que sepas que me iré contigo a los páramos.- expresó con cariño.

Maléfica sonrió, no podía estar más feliz que en ese momento, tenía su razón de vida, y esta vez no confundiría el amor verdadero, pues ambas de verdad lo sentían.

Fin

* * *

:D espero lo hayan disfrutado .w. agradezco comentarios y reviews


End file.
